The Sikowitz's
by Baby Sarah
Summary: Tori, Cat, Jade and Trina are all adopted by Sikowitz. Through the years Sikowitz learned that the emotional scares left on the girls can be too hard to heal. Tori is jealous of her sister's sizes, Cat is clinging onto childhood characteristics, Jade is sick of getting hurt and Trina keeps making screw ups after screw ups. Rated T for good reasons.
1. Chapter 1

The house was filled with the loud arguing of the twins. Like most morning Trina, the elder twin, had gotten into the bathroom first and had promptly spent all morning dolling herself up for a random Tuesday school day. Tori was having none of it. She had auditions before school for _The Lion, the witch and the Wardrobe_ so she needed the bathroom more than Trina.

Trina had been in there for over an hour and right now she was just sitting on the edge of the bath with a full face of make-up, hair done perfect and fully dressed, aimlessly filing her nails. It wasn't a must-do thing before school for her but she knew the longer she spent in the bathroom the more it annoyed Tori.

Tori continued to bang and kick at the bathroom door in her soft purple robe. She was wearing Cat's (her adoptive sister) light pink, fuzzy slippers since she couldn't find her own. They were miles too small but Tori didn't really care.

"Jesus Christ Trina! Are you nearly done?" Tori yelled angrily giving the door a pound for good measure.

"No Tori! Quit rushing me!" Trina lied as she measured her two index fingers up to each other to make sure they were both the same length.

"Trina you know how important these auditions are for me." Tori whined giving up pounding the door and just rested her head against it and let out a sigh.

"Fine." Trina huffed loudly giving into her sisters guilt trap. "It's all yours." She promised and unlocked the bathroom door. The door used to be white but since these mornings were frequent the door was left with scratches and dents from Tori's angry outbursts.

"Thanks." Tori said happily and ran into the bathroom.

She slipped off the slippers and stripped the robe off her. She jumped into the shower and quickly cleaned herself. She reached beside her and felt for the towels her dad stacked next to their shower. She grabbed one and wrapped it around herself. She didn't bother putting one around her hair so small droplets of water dripped down off her dark chocolate hair. Trina's used to be the same but she dyed it a light brown hair and dip-dyed the bottom of it blonde. But you could still tell that they were twins. Tori unlocked the bathroom door and walked down the hall into her bedroom.

Her bedroom was one of the only things that was just hers and not Trina's. Tori felt that her room reflected her personality and Trina's reflected organization. The room was a shade of dark purple on each of the four walls. The back wall was Tori's favourite, the wall was covered in music-note shaped mirrors and her photo collection.

The mirrors were Tori's second favourite thing right after her piano. Her dad got it for her when the school he worked for (which she now attends) got a new shipment of musical instruments and they were going to throw out the piano since they had a better replacement. Her dad asked to but it off them and he got half of what they would've charged if they were selling it to someone else.

Tori quickly did her hair and make-up and went to her closet to chose an outfit. It was nearly Winter so Tori took it as the perfect time to wear her boots without getting looks saying she's absurd. She pulled out a pair of denim skinny jeans and a cute jumper. She quickly got dressed and grabbed her pear-phone of charge from her nightstand and shoved it into her pocket.

"Girls come-on we're going to be late." Her dad shouted up the stairs at them. Tori quickly grabbed her over-sized book bag and slid her laptop into it before zipping it up and putting it on her back. She opened her bedroom door and started walking down the stairs. On the wall next to the stairs was their annual family photo's. There was a total of fifteen of them. Tori's favourite is the first one, when it was only her and Trina only a year old lying down on their backs and their fathers balding head in between them but coming backwards. The photo was in black and white.

"Tori do you have gum?" Cat asked Tori coming up behind her on the stairs.

Cat was 15 one-year and three months younger than the twins. She was older than Jade by eight months but Cat always seemed to act more childish than the true baby of the family. Tori was three when they adopted Cat, when they said she'd be having a new little sister she thought it would be a newborn not a new best friend.

"Sorry I don't." Tori replied. Cat was very lazy so Tori imagined that she overslept and didn't have time to brush her teeth.

"Poo!" Cat screamed. "Jade! Do you have gu- What did you do to your hair?" Cat said when she saw her younger sister come out of their bedroom.

"They're fake Cat, nothing permanent." Jade sighed. Tori looked up at her and rolled her eyes, Jade was never one to be the same as everyone else. So it didn't surprise Tori at all that her light brown hair was covered in multitude of colorful streaked hairpieces.

"Does Dad know?" Cat asked shrugging on her jean jacket when she reached the end of the stairs.

"He won't care." Jade promised and walked out and into the car.

Once they were all in the car with Trina and Eugene, their adoptive father, in the front and the other three in the back. Cat sat in the middle starring into blank space twiddling her newly red hair between her fingers. "Oh My God!" Trina squealed. "This is my jam!" She informed them all before staring to horrendously dance all over the place.

"Me too." Cat squeaked attempting to jumping on Trina. Trina quickly shoved her elbow back knocking Cat back into her seat.

"Be careful." Eugene warned but he kept his eyes on the road.

"Sorry." Trina mumbled insincerely whilst rolling her eyes.

"So girls I have big new for you all." Their father began keeping an eye on the road.

"What is it Daddy?" Cat asked happily.

"I don't know how to say this but I think I finally found someone." He said with a small smile curving up his face.

"O.M.G. Dad!" Trina squealed happily.

"Who is she?" Tori asked, happy for her father.

"Her name is Loco, she's from Columbia." He informed.

"Loco and Sikowitz. Meh, seems about right." Jade muttered to herself.

"Where'd you two meet?" Tori asked excited for details.

"She was at Nozu when I was there a few weeks back." He said flatly.

"And you two hit it off?" Cat asked.

"No, not exactly." He said as if avoiding a subject. The girls gave him a puzzled look. "She hit me with her purse." He confessed. Jade snickered starring at the screen of her pear-phone pretending not to be a part of her family. "But everything is fine now and she and I are going out." He said calmly.

"Good for you Dad." Tori said standing up in her seat and playfully punching his shoulder.

"Sit down!" He said quickly since Tori blocked his view out the back of the car.

"Sorry." The brunette said quickly. She sat back down and awkwardly chewed at her nails.

* * *

Cat closed the door of her newly decorated pink looker. She placed her books into her bag and put it back on her bag. She saw her friend Robbie walk down the stairs from the direction of the library.

"Robbie!" She called happily waving her hands frantically. The sleeve of the lilac Hollywood Art's jumper she wore fell down to her elbow. Robbie looked over to her direction and smile appeared on the nerd-boys face. A hop came into his pace and he got down the stairs faster to greet his friend.

He always got super excited to see Cat almost everyday. Cat thought it was cute like her own human dog person. "Hi Cat." He greeted. He had his annoying puppet in hand and made him give the red head a small wave. Cat giggled lightly.

"Hi Rex." She said not leaving the puppet out.

"It's about time." Robbie made the puppet say in a urban L.A. accent.

"What's your first class?" Cat asked walking with Robbie to the vending machine.

"Improv with you Dad, same as you." He replied. He pushed his glasses up his nose with his free hand and put his hand in his pocket afterwards.

"I keep forgetting we have improv together." Cat told him. She stuck a dollar into the vending machine and retrieved a can of Peppy Cola. She opened it and it fizzed a little. She sat down against the wall, Robbie followed her.

"Did you do the homework?" Robbie asked.

"It's hard not to when my Dad is the teacher." Cat giggled.

"Wow. What's with Jade's hair?" Robbie asked looking towards her locker.

"They aren't real, she thinks they're cool." Cat shrugged, her and Jade didn't really see eye-to-eye.

"What did your Dad say?" Robbie asked his only friend outside of his grandmother.

"He didn't say much. Well he didn't say anything at all." Cat told him.

The bell rang. Robbie stood up and helped Cat up using his free arm. "Thank you." Cat said and the two best friends walked to class together.

* * *

_**Next chapter will be more Jade and Trina centric, this chapter was Cat and Tori, but mostly Tori**_

_**Just in case there is any confusion, I know that Tori and Trina aren't really twins but they are here. They both 16. Cat is 15 and Jade is turning 15. **_

_**Please Favourite and Review if you want another chapter, my P.M.'s are open if there is any questions.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was windy. That was the first thing Trina noticed when she stepped outside for lunch at the Asphalt Café. Her brown and blonde hair swept all over her face and some strands blew into the bowl of salad she had just bought. She searched around for her sister, yes they sit with each other at lunch. She was in the far left underneath the stage sitting next to André Harris and Beck Oliver. She walked swiftly over to the table and plopped her tray down.

"Well hello, Twin Number One." Beck Oliver greeted with a big smile, showing off his teeth that looked like they just came from a toothpaste commercial. Trina was Twin Number One and Tori was Twin Number Two. Beck had given it to them in their first year of Hollywood Art's claiming that there names were too similar.

"Hey." Trina said and sat down on the cold metal seat. She gave a meek smile and took out the black plastic fork and began to poke at her salad. She began to feel something weird in her stomach when she smelled the salad dressing. "Ugh, get that away from me!" Trina moaned and shoved the salad towards André.

"What's wrong with your salad?" Tori asked confused. André passed her the salad and Tori smelled it. "It doesn't smell bad." She commented.

"I think I might get sick." Trina told them and began to hold her stomach. Her stomach made a weird gargling noise. "I'm going to the bathroom." She announced and ran as quick as she could in her 8 inch heels. She ran into the girls bathroom and ran into the nearest stall and fell to her knees and emptied out the contents of her breakfast.

"Trina?" A voice called out. Trina raised her head.

"In here." She said, her voice was a little hoarse. The stall door was pushed open since Trina hadn't the time to lock it. Tori slipped into the stall and locked it behind her.

"Are you okay? This happened yesterday morning too." Tori commented. Trina shut the lid of the toilet and leaned against it.

"I don't know. I'll go to the doctor sometime this week." Trina said and pushed her fringe out of her face.

"That's a good idea. Here I have gum, don't tell Cat though." Tori said and handed Trina the gum. She plopped it in her mouth.

"Thanks." Trina mumbled and stood up. She flushed the toilet and unlocked the stall door. Quickly she walked to the sinks and washed the vomit from her hair, face and hands.

* * *

Trina watched as her little sister Cat aimlessly skipped around the halls of Hollywood Art's, her nerdy friend Robbie close behind her with his puppet up his arm. Trina rolled her eyes. She loved Cat and everything but she can be so childish. Trina herself was never like that and she prided herself on that.

Since she was a twin and all it can be hard sometimes to stand out, especially when your twin is a beautiful and talented as Tori. She knew that she was their fathers favourite if the pair, and maybe even the lot. Trina didn't blame him though. Tori was mature well manure and spoken, took good care of herself and was very helpful. Trina on the other hand was prone to screw things up, even if she wasn't childish like Cat.

"Hey Trina-rina, why you here on your own." André Harris asked her plopping down next to her on the step of the stairs.

"Tori went home sick, well sorta she's at Nana's house." Trina explained casually and began to pick at the stick on her water bottle.

"Yeah. You look all lonely without your other half." André commented. Trina smiled lightly down at her feet.

"Yeah but sometimes we need are time apart." Trina informed him, looking back up.

"Naw I get you. My cousins are twins they hate it. You and Tori don't seem to care that much though." André noted.

"You think?" Trina asked genially surprised. "Well I guess I mean we were all the other had at one stage."

"What's with your sister?" André said changing the subject looking confused.

"Cat? She's just a little weird." Trina said.

"No, the other one Jane." André said looking over at Jade who was at her locker looking rather angry at everything.

"Jade." Trina corrected and looked over at the brunette. "I think she's just a little melodramatic." Trina said ignoring her.

"Trina Sikowitz you are the biggest hypocrite I know." André laughed and stole a drink from Trina's bottle. Trina gave a smile and then the bell rang.

"I have physics now but I'll call you up later." Trina told him and swung her bag over her shoulder and stood up. André stood up too and headed to the direction of the library. Trina headed up the stairs towards the science classrooms.

"Get out of my way you freak!" A high pitch voice shrieked. Trina knew they weren't talking to her, she was a well respected Junior. She curiously turned her head to see who the 'freak' was. Tanya Browne was decked out in her Hollywood Art's cheerleading outfit looking down in disgust at some Sophomore who was on the floor.

It was Jade.

Trina didn't know what to do, Tanya was a pretty big socialite she didn't want to mess with her. Jade looked up from the floor directly into Trina's brown eyes. Usually they'd be angry or snarky but now her big blue robes were nothing but sadness and pleading for help. It broke Trina's heart but she quickly turned around and carried on walking she didn't want a bad rep.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Jade let out a sigh of relief and gathered her notebook off her table and headed towards her locker. She quickly skipped down the steps of the stairs towards her locker that was painted black and pierced with scissors. Except when she got to her locker a Senior was blocking it. She gripped tightly to the strap of her bag, should she go over there?

This Senior wasn't a popular own. His name was Dean as far as she new. He had dyed black hair and his ears spaced 10mm. He had tattoo sleeves going up both his arms and he split his tongue. She remember Tori specifically telling her and Cat not to go near him, that he was bad news, when they first went to Hollywood Art's.

"Oh sorry is this your locker?" He asked stepping away from the locker. Jade gave a meek insincere smile (but she was an actress so he didn't know) and put in her locker combination.

"Thanks." Jade mumbled and took out her books from her bag.

"I haven't seen you around here before are you'd new?" He asked leaning against the wooden wall next to her locker.

"No, I joined last year." Jade told him only paying half the attention she usually does to people.

"So what are you? Junior?" He guessed. Jade raised her pierced eyebrow in amusement.

"Why do I look it?" Jade asked looking at him.

"Well I think you look sexy." He purred at walked his finger up the open back of Jade's jumper. Jade blushed and began to search for books in her locker again. "So, what's your name or should I just call you Goddess." He asked twiddling with her new red hair streaks.

"Jade."

"Well Jade. You seem like a cool person. We should hang out more." He said letting go of her hair.

"Sorry I can't." Jade lied shutting her locker over and started walking towards the exit. Dean followed her.

"Why what you doing?" He asked. Jade widened her eyes in annoyance.

"Stuff." Jade mumbled and searched around the car park for her Dad's car.

"Well can I have your number?" He asked. Jade sighed, her number wouldn't hurt, maybe then he'd leave her alone. She took a piece of scrap paper from her bag and scribbled it down on it, but then she spat her gum in it for good measure. She rolled it up and placed it in Dean's hand and walked away. She never looked back but she was laughing on the inside of what Dean's reaction might of been.


End file.
